Campaign Map
The City of Vogen The Vogen Campaign is based on the Imperial city of Vogen on the planet of Khai-Zhann. The campaign is map-based; some of the locations within Vogen are of varying strategic importance and hence have a Victory Point total allocated to them according to their status. For instance, a hab-block may be worth 1 VP, the Palace Grounds 4 VPs, etc. Some locations, however, will earn you no VPs at all. Location Rules: All the locations have special rules which are detailed below: 1. Vogen PDF Command HQ 2/4 VICTORY POINTS: Imperial Guard players may claim their base for 2 Victory points. It counts as having two 3+ fortifications. However, if the base falls, the player that takes it can claim the Imperial Guard base for 4 victory points as the Guard’s morale is broken. 2. Administrative Quarter 2 VICTORY POINTS 3. Angel Square 4 VICTORY POINTS: If a non-Imperial player takes Angel Square, they can elect to topple the statue at the centre of the square. If this occurs, all Imperial forces (Imperial Guard and all their variants, Inquisition, Sisters of Battle, Grey Knights and all Space Marine Chapters) suffer from –1 Leadership for the whole of the next Campaign stage. 4. Basilica Imperius Dominatus 2/4 VICTORY POINTS: If an Imperial player controls the Basilica, they benefit from D3 Troop Choices having Feel No Pain in a CAD only. The Basilica is worth 2VPs to non- Imperial players, and 4VPs to Imperials; as the Basilica is a potent symbol of Imperial authority and cannot be seen to fail. 5. Building 235 4 VICTORY POINTS: Building 235 must always be an objective on the battlefield. It is worth 2 Maelstrom Points rather than a single point. 6. Cartel House Dwellings 1 VICTORY POINT. 7. Dealers’ Accommodation 2 VICTORY POINTS: A Callidus Assassin is still operating here and may be used by Imperial players for free. 8. Execution Square 2/4 VICTORY POINTS: 4 Victory Points for Chaos players, 2 for all others. 9. Genatorium 2 VICTORY POINTS: Once every stage, you can cut off the power to a location reducing that locations VP value by 1. 10. Gun Towers 2 VICTORY POINTS per gun tower location: Each of the Gun Towers has both Lascannon and Heavy Bolter Sentry Guns, set on point defence mode. They are elevated 8”. Once the location is claimed, they will fire upon the nearest enemy target every turn. 11. Gibbet Hill 5 VICTORY POINTS: If you control the arsenal of laser silos on Gibbet Hill you may use preliminary bombardment in every game you and your allies play. 12. Snipers’ Alley South 2 Victory Points: A Vindicare Assassin is operating in Sniper’s Alley and may be used by Imperial players for free. 13. Snipers’ Alley North 4 Victory Points: A Vindicare Assassin is operating in Sniper’s Alley and may be used by Imperial players for free. 14. Hab-blocks Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta. 1 VICTORY POINT PER HAB: If a model is all on Its own at the beginning of any turn, remove it from play as it is mobbed and murdered by a band of armed scavengers. If you have all the Hab-blocks under your control, they are worth 8 VPs in total. 15. Hab-blocks Epsilon & Zeta 1 VICTORY POINT. 16. Harikon’s Gate 0 VICTORY POINTS. 17. Mercantile and Pleasure Districts 1 VICTORY POINT: Every Stage you and your allies play, D3 Troop Choices have Feel No Pain in a CAD only. 18. Imperial Senate House 1 VICTORY POINT. 19. North Gate 4 VICTORY POINTS: If you control the North Road Gate, you and your allies may re-roll any unsuccessful reserves rolls you make in all locations. 20. Palace Gates 0 VICTORY POINTS: The Palace Gate has been destroyed and is tactically worthless. However, the Bastions on either side are heavily fortified and count as having two 3+ fortifications. 21. Palace of Peace 10 VICTORY POINTS: This is a fortress, indispensable in times of war and the jewel in the crown of Vogen. It has having three 3+ fortifications. You may not move into the Palace unless you have a solid foothold in Vogen. Such a massive undertaking as claiming this fortress requires well-established supply lines, troop bases and specialist equipment. Therefore, to take the Palace you must have garnered no less than 12 Victory Points. If you lose control of the Imperial Palace, you must lose D3 territories as well as the pin claiming the Palace as your forces are routed. These must be the pins nearest the Palace of Peace. 22. Railhead Depots 2 VICTORY POINTS: If you control either the railhead depots, you may assault the Vogen PDF Command HQ from this location bypassing its 3+ fortifications. If you control both the railhead depots and terminus you can bypass the defences of any location. 23. Railhead Terminus 2 VICTORY POINTS: If you control either the railhead terminus, you may assault the Vogen PDF Command HQ from this location bypassing its 3+ fortifications. If you control both the railhead depots and terminus you can bypass the defences of any location. 24. Space Port 0 VICTORY POINTS: Any forces with a pin in the Spaceport Complex may place a pin in any unnamed location on the map (it does not need to be adjacent to a square occupied by that player). They may not place a pin in a named location. They may Deep Strike any units they wish to keep in reserve. 25. Trading Houses 2 VICTORY POINTS. 26. Vogen Law Courts 5 VICTORY POINTS: Any player controlling the Arbites Law Courts may discount two 3+ fortifications when attacking the Palace of Peace. 27. Vogen Theatre House 2 VICTORY POINTS. 28. Water Purification Plant 0 VICTORY POINTS: Any forces occupying the Water purification plant may use any unnamed location on the map when they place a pin (it does not need to be adjacent to a square occupied by that player). They may not place a pin in a named location. Their troops also benefit from infiltrate rule. 29. Arbites Precicnt House. 4 VICTORY POINTS. 30. Palace Gardens. 4 VICTORY POINTS. The grounds consist of hectares of rolling greenery, with much vegetation. All games in these regions follow normal Warhammer 40,000 rules. Use a standard green table and scenery. The grounds cannot be fortified. Map Turn Rules The way the campaign is played is as follows: I. Each player starts with one location at a random square on the map; the place where your forces have breached the walls, their HQ. This will be determined by the campaign organisers before the first stage of the campaign. A square with one of your army colour in is occupied by your forces. II. Between stages, each player may order their army to move to a square next to one of their existing pins, even if the border between them is very small. Orders are completed by messaging Gary Walker on the respective Leicester All Scars Facebook group. III. If different armies are in the same map square, a game of 40k will played with the owner of the other army at the next stage. The loser removes their army altogether, the winner claims that square by leaving his army in place. If there are already two armies in a square, you may move into it resulting in a three or four-player game. IV. Players will be allowed to move until they enter someones square. V. If you can't make a stage, you may still be attacked but the game will be resolved in between stages or the next stage you can attend. VI. If you lose all your squares, you randomly select another square as Rule I. VII. Games are of any agreed points value, and use a randomly determined Cityfight mission unless specified otherwise in the location information. VIII. If your army occupies a location with a Victory Points value and there are no opposing pins in that location, you can claim those points to add to your total. IX. At the end of the campaign (6 Turns), the player with the most Victory Points in total is the winner. If you find that you have two games in a stage, it can be carried over to the next or played in between with the agreement of your opponent, who may find themselves in the same situation.